


Bite Me

by Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Dom!Cas, Handcuffs, M/M, NerdyLibrarian!Cas, Sub!Dean, Waffles, mechanic!Dean, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do/pseuds/Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitted by trenchcoatofanangel: Are you still taking prompts? Because I just thought about Dean and Cas being boyfriends and shy, nerdy, librarian Cas being really dominant in bed and tough, mechanic Dean being really submissive in bed and he finds out that Cas is hella kinky and has handcuffs, and other manner of toys and Dean is extra needy and Cas being super gentle, and then making Dean waffles in the morning. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work/prompt fic on this site. I wanted to get this out Tuesday but then I wanted to REALLY work on it. So, anyways, enjoy?

“Son of a bitch! Baby!” Dean looked over the Impala that now sported white spots from some pigeons that cooed from the power line above. “Get the hell away from her!” Dean picked up some sizable stones from the gravel and threw them at the pigeons, successfully nailing the pole and making a loud ring that sent the birds flying. “Oh Baby,” he said, turning his attention back to her, “what did they do to you?”

“Dean? What happened?” Cas stepped out of the house in his uniform librarian clothes, the brisk air making him wrap his arms around himself.

“Let’s just say that this is the last time I’m letting Sam take the driveway.”

“Oh,” Cas breathed as he finally saw the white spots that decorated the hood of the Impala. “We’ll wash it today, then,” he said with a small smile.

“I can’t take her out like this, Cas.” Dean strode back over to the shorter man. “Plus, I’ll run late for my shift at the garage if I clean her now. I guess I’ll have to borrow Sam’s car,” Dean said with a groan. He pecked Cas on the lips then went inside to wake his kid brother up.

Sam stayed with them for the night because he got in a fight with his roommate in the college dorm at Stanford. He didn’t want to stay so he came to Cas and Dean. Apparently Gabriel was quite the trickster, but this time his trick had involved a rubber hose, a ceiling fan blade, a miniature pony, and 3 mimes.

“Dude.” Dean pushed his brother that was hanging off the couch. “Sam.”

Sam groaned and rolled over. “What?” he asked in a sleep ridden voice.

“Where are your keys?”

“Table,” he mumbled.

“Thanks.” He walked to the kitchen table and found Cas sitting there, having a cup of coffee.

“Will you drop me off at the library on your way to the garage?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and grabbed the keys to Sam’s car. “Sure thing, Babe.” Dean stooped down and brought Cas’ lips to his own, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he did so. Dean pulled out of the short, yet sweet, kiss and licked his lips. “Tasty.”

“C’mon Dean, let’s go.” Cas smiled and put his now empty mug in the sink and followed Dean out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

“That book would be in the Teen Fiction section,” Cas politely told a customer. The girl nodded her head and took off in the direction of the section.

Cas sighed and shook his head. _Teens and the books they read nowadays are strange_ , he thought to himself. He only had five minutes left on the clock then he could go outside and wait for Dean. He was almost finished zoning the books for the Sci-Fi Section he was at when a rather deep voice caught his attention.

“Do you know where I could find The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King?” The man had rather nice blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was tall, thing, and looked nothing like a person that would read those books.

“I, um,” Castiel stuttered out, realizing that his judgment was very harsh, “yes.”

“Okay,” the man chuckled, clearly amused by Castiel’s brightening face. “Mind sharing that information?”

Cas face-palmed himself and just replied with: “Yeah, sure. Follow me.” Could he get any more ridiculous? Sometimes Cas wished he wasn’t so shy.

“My names’ Luci by the way,” the guy said as he crouched down to TLOTR books.

“Castiel,” he replied. “Is ‘Luci’ a shortened version of your name?”

“Yeah. My real name is Lucifer, actually.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Cue awkward silence.

“I’ll see you around then,” Castiel stated, glancing at the big clock on the far wall.

“It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” With that, Castiel walked off to go clock out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Cas rid the Impala of the white spots and started to shine the car. Cas decided to go in to dry himself off from washing and left Dean to shine her. Dean finished up shining Baby and decided to go inside to see what was taking Cas so long. He walked up to the front door and found a note and a large, fully loaded water gun.

The note read:

**_Dear Dean,_ **

**_I’m hiding in the house with a water gun just like this…_ **

**_The loser will reap any reward he desires._ **

**_You are under attack as of now._ **

**_May the odds be ever in your favor…_ **

**_\- Cas_ **

 

 _Well, then_ , Dean thought, _That was unexpected_. He shoved the note into his pocket, picked up the gun, and proceeded inside.

Sam had obviously gone out; he had left a note saying he’d be back later.

 _We’re alone_.

Dean silently stepped around the corner of the hallway that lead to the living room. He pumped the gun and swept the area. When he didn’t find Cas in this room, he moved swiftly to the kitchen.

Coming to the door, he crouched low and moved around the lower kitchen cabinets. He heard something move on the other side of the island that was located in the middle of the kitchen. Dean took his chance and stood, leaning over the island and pointing his gun toward where he thought Cas was.

“Missed me,” Dean heard from the doorway as he saw the space he was shooting at contained a toy car.

“Bite me,” Dean gritted out as he felt the back of his head become soaked. He turned around to see that Cas’ body was half covered by the door way and decided to shoot back while simultaneously ducking behind the island.

He was trapped. The only ways out were either blocked by Cas or gave a clear shot at him if he decided to go for it.

“You can still surrender Dean,” Castiel yelled from somewhere else in the house. Dean took his chance and scrambled over to the other door in the kitchen. He stood and walked into their dining room, gun in hand. Dean scoured the rest of the house before finally coming to their bedroom.

A rush of cold water has never been more expected.

Before he knew it, Dean was emptying his gun in the direction of the blast. He needed to get one of these guns to have at the shop ‘cause these bitches were fucking powerful.

All too soon his gun was running low on ammo, so he ducked behind the bed.

“I’m out,” Dean heard from the other side. Dean weighed his gun.

“Me too.” Dean stood at the same time as Cas, noticing that he was about half as wet as himself.

“I guess I’m the winner.” Cas’ smiled and walked closer to Dean. “We should get you out of these wet clothes before I take my prize.” Cas gripped Dean’s hips and turned him around.

Cas trailed kisses along the back of Deans neck while simultaneously bringing his shirt up, and tugging it over his head. He threw it to the floor. Cas then snaked his arms around Dean’s waist and started tugging his jeans down. Cas was still pressing kisses on the back of Dean’s neck while Dean just moaned and leaned his head back.

Cas moved his hands to Dean’s shoulders and slowly traced down them. He brought Dean’s arms down by his sides and pulled them behind him.

“Cas? What are you-“ Dean didn’t finish his question before the shockingly cold metal wrapped around his wrists and locked into place.

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned out as he was pushed up against the wall.

“Did I say you could speak?”

 _Holy fuck_ , Dean thought. Cas had never talked like this to him before. He had never known he had handcuffs either, but still. He could get used to this side of Cas.

“I asked you a question.” Cas’ hand landed hard on Dean’s ass that was still covered by his briefs.

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No sir.”

“Good.” Cas let his hand ghost down Dean’s spine. Dean had to hold his breath in order to keep himself from making any sound. Teeth connected with his shoulder and he arched into it.

Dean was panting now and slowly rubbing his rising erection into the wall.

Casitel was busy with roaming his hands all over Dean, touching as much of him as he could, before actually taking the last piece of clothing off. When Dean was stark naked, He was pulled off of the wall and pushed onto the bed face down. His knees propped his ass in the air and gave Castiel the access to do with him as he pleased.

Cas walked over to the dresser and pulled out several things before starting to get undressed himself.

Dean just wanted Cas' hands back on him. That's all that got Dean all hot and bothered in the first place.

When Cas grabbed firmly onto Dean's ass and pulled him back, sparks of pleasure went straight down to Dean's groin. He couldn't help but shiver under the touch, arching his hips up a little for more. Castiel kept one hand on Dean's right cheek, fondling and even pinching the firm flesh. Try as he might to stay still, Dean couldn't help but shift away from the more painful pinches. The gentle ones, however, had him pushing back against Cas' hand.

Cas removed his hand and Dean heard a cap popping open. Then he felt wet fingers against his pucker. Dean gasped as Cas moved his thumb in smooth, hard circles.

As soon as a digit from the man behind him entered Dean, he was lost in pleasure. With his cock fully erect, and now aching, it wouldn't take much but a good pounding for him to come.

Dean bit his lip and clenched his fists. Dean remained quiet as he felt a rubber head at his entrance. It was slick as well, and Dean winced as Cas slowly pushed it in.

"You may make noises." That was the only thing Dean needed to hear before unclenching his fists and moaning long and hard into the bed as he took in the dildo to the hilt.

Cas’ free hand moved over his back, stroking him soothingly and rubbing his sides.

Suddenly, the hand drifted further down to caress his thighs. Cas quickly wrapped his hand around Dean’s aching cock. He started thrusting in and out of Dean’s ass in time with his strokes. Cas swiped his thumbed of the head of Dean’s cock softly and Dean wanted more. No- he needed more of this pressure on his cock. Dean cried out. He was so close, so painfully close, that when Cas stopped stroking his dick and pumping his ass, he whimpered.

 _Whimpered_.

God, he was panting wildly against the sheets in his face, his hips jerked up as Cas spanked him one more time. Then the same hand that had come down on him ghosted over the warm flesh. Dean felt Cas’ stubble and his lips against the spot too. If this didn’t stop soon, he’d be begging Cas to fuck him. He groaned at the thought of that hard cock, far bigger than the dildo, filling him up. This thought made him even more restless.

“Fuck, please Cas. I need more.” Cas responded by caressing his balls lightly. Dean jumped as he felt Cas bite his ass. Dean yelped in surprise, “When I said bite me, I didn’t mean it literally.”

“I believe,” Cas started as he toyed with Dean’s pucker with his tongue, “that I only allowed you to moan.” Fuck, Cas was going to make him beg.

 _If that’s what it takes_ , Dean thought.

“Please, Cas,” Dean groaned out. “I need this.”

“This?” Cas inserted two fingers into Dean’s ass and rubbed at his pleasure spot.

“Fuck yes, I need this. I need you, Cas.” With that he felt the fingers be replaced by the thick hard cock that he thrived for so much. Cas Pumped in and out smooth and slow, rubbing up against that spot that sent sparks flying.

But Dean really started seeing stars when Cas gave him exactly what he needed. A good pounding.

Dean was losing feeling in his arms. He couldn't care less because this beautiful man behind him was gripping onto his hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. Cas was pounding into his ass so furiously that he knew he was going to be all kinds of sore later. Dean started to let out little pants of breath, his voice rising in pitch a bit. Cas started to huff and grunt from behind; he was close too.

Cas leaned over Dean and wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick again. With three or four strokes, Dean came. Cas thrusted into Dean, his ass clenching down on his cock, making him come as well.

“Castiel!” Dean yelled in ecstasy as Cas ground particularly hard against his prostate.

Dean groaned into the sheets once again as he came down from his high, now feeling the ache in his upper arms and shoulder blades. He heard a clink of metal and as Cas pulled out of him, his wrists were released. Dean felt the come that leaked out of his ass and onto the back of his legs as he fell on his side. Dean rubbed at his wrists as Cas plopped down beside him. They snuggled close to each other.

Nothing was said as Dean looked over at the clock next to the bed. Nope, he wasn't going back into the shop today. He was out. And Cas was with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He glanced at the clock. In bright red numbers it read that it was two in the morning. Dean groaned and sat up.

“Gah!” Jesus Christ, he needs the day off. He tried to sit up again, his whole lower body sore. That’s how good sex is identified. He pulled on some sweat pants and went to the living room where Sammy was on the couch, fast asleep. Dean couldn't have that.

“Wake up, you giant moose.” He pushed his brother off the couch and he fell with a thud.

“What the hell, Dean?”

“Do you know where Castiel went?” Sam immediately sat up and gave Dean a sly grin.

“Oh,” he says, “I’m sorry. Do you mean-“ he throws his head back and moans- “Cas-ti-el!” Dean’s face went red with embarrassment.

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean moved on to the kitchen where he found Castiel in boxers making some food. Cas glanced over his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s two in the morning, what are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean smiled and sat down softly. Waffles were placed in front of Dean with a peck on the side of his face.

“I was hungry and wanted waffles. I made a lot of them.” Cas sat across from Dean with his own plate of waffles. Dean looked down at himself and Cas.

“Yeah, I know. We need to shower,” Cas said with a sigh.

“I have no problem with a round two,” Dean suggested with a sly smile.

“As you wish.”


End file.
